


【all米】東京不夜城（米誕）

by RitaWu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaWu/pseuds/RitaWu
Summary: 架空在菊fafa的東京，但與歷史，事實無相關聯
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia), bottom America (Hetalia) - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 花街本意是舞妓，藝妓存在的一個地方，也包含了xing交易這部分，但是得花重金
> 
> 花魁意為最高級的遊女，而遊女就是賣身的，本文遊女賣藝，賣身皆有，主要看客人，而花魁則可以看自己喜好選擇接不接此客人
> 
> 禿則是跟在花魁身邊學習的人

東京，繁華的都市，花街，人群夜晚聚集的地方，想當的熱鬧，同時也相當的骯髒複雜，官商勾結，私下違法交易等，雖有專門執行皇上無法處理的貴族，但為了顧及其他許多後續的問題，只能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，慢慢找機會解決掉這些貪污，違法的高層官員。

花街上最有名的藝妓樓名為「醉月樓」，與眾不同之處在老闆的興趣下收了長得好看的男孩子，將他塑造成一個花魁好來賺錢，雌雄莫辨的臉龐，不算柔軟也稱不上非常接實的上半身，讓一些本身偏好同性，或者想嘗試不一樣的感覺的人，更願意砸大筆金錢請他服務。

這間的男性花魁有兩位，其中一位是道地的日本人，名為本田菊，藝名則是用著原本的名字“菊”，另一位是個金髮藍眼的洋人，來自米國，名為阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，藝名則是罌，原名只有同為醉月樓的遊女，花魁，老闆，總管及自己身旁的禿才會知道，不過也就私底下，以防客人聽到後做出不該有的行為。

夜晚，花街亮著燈，屬於這裡的活動開始了，各個酒樓傳出了藝妓的歌聲，專屬於這個時代這裡的風格的曲調，客人的歡笑聲，交織着，為花街帶來熱鬧和淫糜的氣氛。

醉月樓的花魁休息與打扮的房間裡，有四個人，其中兩位男性正是那兩位頭牌男性花魁，阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯和本田菊，而另外兩個是女孩子，一個是日本人，本田櫻，她是本田菊的妹妹，另一個金髮碧眼的女孩和阿爾弗雷德一樣，是個洋人，同時也是他的妹妹，艾米麗，這兩位妹妹正在為他們的哥哥梳妝打扮，等會要去見花重金求服務的客人

“艾米麗，等下要見的客人是誰呀?暴發戶?有錢商人?還是高官?真是噁心，光是用他們的肥手故意觸碰，或者說著說我們這類人是低賤的，就想起來揍他，讓他滾”

阿爾弗雷德嫌棄的問著，這是慣例，每次都會如此的詢問一遍，然後開啟了毒舌模式

“哥……我說……既然這樣，你當初幹嘛不讓我接下這個工作?還有，別說話了，沒辦法化妝了”

艾米麗嘆口氣，要自己的哥哥別說話

“艾米麗，阿爾弗雷德只是不希望自己妹妹被欺負呀，就像在下也不希望櫻去做這個工作，而且雞母說了，如果我們來做，工資比其他女孩高了一倍”

本田菊替阿爾弗解釋到底為什麼要委屈自己去面對那些自己不喜歡的客人，同時也是告訴自己的妹妹本田櫻，當初究竟為什麼毫不猶豫直接答應

“哥哥……”

本田櫻欲言又止的，最終什麼都沒說

“啊……老闆的惡趣味……所以，艾米麗，沒關係的，而且你不是有喜歡的人了嗎？”

艾米麗聽到阿爾弗雷德說自己有喜歡的人時，臉紅了起來，眼神飄到正在替本田菊打扮的本田櫻身上，剛好的，本田櫻聽到這句話時也抬起頭和她四目相交，隨即兩人因害羞以及尷尬，又快速的轉回去

阿爾弗雷德頗有興致的看著妹妹這個舉動，更確定自己的猜測了

本田菊也猜到了，只是沒有說出來罷了，看來得找個時間撮合一下她們了

“哥!時間不早了!客人還等著，不說了，快點去吧！還有小菊哥哥也是”

“好，在下已經準備好了，櫻，披上外衣吧”

本田菊站起來稍稍整理一下和服後，轉而吩咐本田櫻讓他為自己披上那個厚重又繁雜的外衣

“好的，請稍等，小女這就去拿”

本田櫻取下那個厚重的外衣後，捏著它的肩膀處，讓它垂著，本田菊將手臂伸進去套上後，本田櫻替他把腰帶繫上，稍稍整理一下皺摺

“好了，哥哥，小女牽你過去吧”

“艾米，那個外衣就免了，不喜歡，頭髮用絲帶束起來，插幾根好看的髮簪就行了”

阿爾弗雷德的眉頭皺了皺的看著本田菊那一身厚重的衣服，臉上全寫滿嫌棄

“唉?算了……已經弄好了，走吧”

花魁終於打扮好了，本田櫻和艾米麗牽著他們倆走到指定的包廂，敲了敲門，說了聲

“打擾了”

門內的人應了聲

“請進”

艾米麗和本田櫻跪在地上將門推開，讓本田菊和阿爾弗雷德進去

打開門後，映入眼簾的是兩個中年男子，身材似乎不太好，幾乎如同阿爾弗雷德剛才在房間抱怨的一樣，但本著客人至上，而且還是重金的份上，阿爾弗雷德不好當場甩門走人，於是勉強的坐下開始倒酒，陪笑，聊天，中途還被摸了好幾次屁股，阿爾弗雷德不知道在心裡咒罵了幾百萬遍了，反觀本田菊就好運多了，對方看起來沒那麼的好色對本田菊上下其手，而正在侵犯阿爾弗雷德的那位中年男性更過分的往上摸甚至有意無意掃過乳頭的附近，又往後滑，沿路摸到尾椎骨，極具性暗示，阿爾弗雷德為了避免在被騷擾，稍微往後往後退了一些，舉起酒杯要敬對方，對方也識趣的回應他，一口悶完後，那隻肥胖的手再次撫摸著阿爾弗雷德的脊椎以及那個誘人的臀部他一再告訴自己，要不是眼前這個人花了多一倍的重金，他才不想理呢

這時門外傳來了櫻的聲音

“菊太夫，有個金髮洋人花了比這位先生多，他說願意付雙倍的錢讓您現在過去”

本田菊有點為難的看著阿爾弗雷德，心想應該是讓他過去才對，看著他一直被騷擾，本田菊的心裡也不好受

“菊，過去吧，沒事的”

阿爾弗雷德發現了菊的為難之處，便開口讓他安心去

“嗯…好吧，在下過去了”

本田菊面向的他原本的客人歉了歉身後，馬上開門離開

正在侵擾阿爾弗雷德的那個中年男子似乎不太滿意菊的離開，但也沒說什麼，畢竟眼前這個美人更好看，阿爾弗雷德也發現了這個細微的變化，為了顧及到另一位原本菊服侍的客人心情，只好換個位置來到這兩位先生的中間，為雙方倒了杯酒，舉起酒杯敬他們以表歉意

“兩位客官大人，來划拳吧？”

“輸的喝酒好不好啊？小美人”

“可以”

阿爾弗雷德僵着笑臉憤恨的回答

隨著幾局下來，阿爾弗雷德也被罰了不少酒，頭有些暈，身體發燙，起初他還未發覺有哪裡不對勁，隨著後來感到的四肢無力的時候，他才意識到自己被下了春藥

“該死……這個色老頭……”

阿爾弗雷德嘀咕著，隨後他就被那個口中的色老頭推倒在榻榻米上面，浴衣的腰帶已經被鬆開了，露出一大片雪白的胸膛，以及穠纖合度的腰肢，那個男人的手準備撫上阿爾弗雷德的乳頭時被他抓住了，藉著還存有的一絲力量，抬起一隻腳就往那個男人的要害踢，力氣之大，讓他發出了一聲長嚎和尖叫，臉色也漸漸變成慘白，隨後身體直接騎在男人身上，舉著盛滿酒的杯子慢慢的往他身上倒，再把杯子高舉輕輕鬆開手，杯子快速的往下落下，發出了清脆的聲響，彷彿代表著這可憐的男人的下場  
，而在門外的艾米麗已經清楚明白接下來該怎麼做了

阿爾弗雷德欣賞著那個侵犯他的中年男性的表情變化感到十分好笑，他居高臨下歪著頭，表情就像看著垃圾一樣看著那個男性，對他說

“噁心，死肥豬，誰准許你亂摸以及亂下藥了?你當醉月樓沒規矩了?有錢了不起?一副死樣子，還是去做白日夢好點”

至於那個跟著他一起來的另一位中年男性看到這個場面後，識趣的默默喝著酒不敢發出任何一丁點聲音

之後門被唰的一聲打開，門口站著本田菊和艾米麗，本田菊率先開口

“罌?還好嗎？真是的…還好老闆又讓我們訓練產生抗春藥的藥性，不然你就要在這邊被那倆人給辦了……喔不，只有那個侵犯你的而已”

“哈……哈……少念點啦…菊，你不是在接客嗎？”

阿爾弗雷德喘著粗氣看來已經快超過極限了

“沒事，大不了帶你過去那裡被那兩個洋人觀看你被我上，或者被那兩個人上，相信在下，您會滿意的”

本田菊極為正經的說出下流的話，但也是最好的解決方法，反正客人大部分都愛看

“只好這樣了……哈…呼……”

菊把阿爾弗雷德帶進剛剛那個點名要他過去的洋人那裡

“兩位大人，不好意思，在下方才失禮了，為了賠罪，讓這位花魁免費為您服務可好?”

“喔？和這位美人?”

開口說話的是一個金色中長髮，有著木槿紫的瞳孔，如果稍有見聞的，一眼就知道他是為當今皇帝處理一些不方便處理的骯髒事務，是最大的邪惡貴族首領，弗朗西斯·波諾弗瓦

“是的”

“好啊，不過得先看看這位美人的姿色如何，不如，你先當著我倆的面上他一次?”

“等……！”

這次開口的是剛才一直沉默，同樣擁有金髮只是他是一頭桀驁不馴的短髮，有著翡翠綠的瞳孔的洋人，而且看到阿爾弗雷德被帶進來時，表情明顯驚訝到了，他不確定是不是當時年幼時跟他失聯多年的弟弟，為此他之後選擇了去當海盜，方便接收各種消息，混著混著，就成了一群海盜的頭子，正是那個目前海上最囂張的霸主，亞瑟柯克蘭

“怎麼了嗎？小亞瑟?有什麼意見呀？”

“當然有！這……”

亞瑟有點難以啟齒的看著弗朗西斯

“嗯?沒什麼不好吧？來這裏不就是為了找樂子?”

弗朗西斯輕快的說著，當然，他也知道亞瑟發現了什麼，並且也有可能確定了什麼

“呵…”

“兩位大人?”

本田菊看著這可能將成為沒完沒了的吵架時，他趕緊叫住他們，請他們停止，否則帶阿爾弗雷德來這就沒意義了，不如將他留給其他弟弟或姐姐處理

“停止吧～哥哥還想看他到底都學了些什麼，如果他就是你親愛的弟弟”

“那在下開始了”

阿爾弗雷德聽到能解決慾望的時候多開心，慾望已經忍耐很久了，身體一直燥熱著，皮膚也泛起一層誘人的淡紅

“躺著吧，把脚張開喔”

阿爾弗雷德聽著本田菊的話乖乖張開了那被包在浴衣裡面的白皙長腿擺出一副任人擺佈的姿勢，隨後本田菊的膝蓋頂著阿爾弗雷德的胯下磨蹭讓原本已有勃起跡象的陰莖直直立了起來，手更是自然的往下滑到那個沒有多餘的贅肉且有著精湛的人魚線的腰，稍微輕輕的用拇指打轉著，再故意慢慢地滑到股間，用力的捏了一把旁邊豐滿的臀肉

“手感依然不錯的性感臀部，您希望在下直接進去還是幫您擴張呀？”

本田菊揚起一個微笑認真地詢問阿爾弗雷德

“說啥呢？不擴張你想讓我幾天不能接客?”

“不如，問問二位?”

“可不能讓美人受傷呢，你說是吧？科克蘭船長”

弗朗西斯斜眼看著那個故作鎮定的亞瑟科克蘭，如果他知道弗朗西斯其實想讓菊直接上的話，估計不用合作了，雖然想法這僅僅是想逗逗亞瑟的，弗朗西斯生性浪漫溫柔，即便家業與此相反，但對於無辜的人，他還是非常講人性的

“哼，你在廢話嗎？弗朗西斯?”

亞瑟一個眼刀投向弗朗西斯，要他有分寸一點，不要把平常處理事情的態度拿到享樂的地方，何況對方可能是……自己的弟弟

“啊，看來二位都想對您好呢，那在下為您上點潤滑劑吧？”

“不了……我……自己來”

本田菊從口袋摸出一罐一次用的小瓶潤滑劑遞給阿爾弗雷德，再把身體往後退一點，方便讓他潤滑

“給你吧，好好潤滑喔”

阿爾弗雷德接過那罐潤滑劑後，將它打開全部倒在手上以及指節，快速的送兩個手指進入后穴，防止液體因為地心引力的關係，有大半灑在外頭，溫涼的液體刺激著后穴，阿爾弗雷德稍微瑟縮了一下，接著慢慢打開兩隻手指，像一把剪刀一樣，撐開后穴，來回幾次後，發現了躺著不好做擴張，於是要準備放進第三隻手指前，阿爾弗雷德含糊的喊菊過來

“怎麼了?”

本田菊端莊的跪著，完全不像正在進行性愛的樣子，還面帶微笑

阿爾弗雷德抽出手指後，緩慢的爬過去本田菊那兒跨坐在他較矮小的身體上，手指從前端伸到後方繼續為后穴做擴張

“嘿，等等，親愛的花魁?我看不到你的姣好的翹臀了，掀開你的和服”

這次發話的是一直不怎麼吭聲也不提要求的亞瑟，也許是受氣氛感染或者旁邊的弗朗西斯影響，又或者一直壓抑在心裏面的那份微妙情感，他提出了一個不算太過份的要求，畢竟亞瑟科克蘭也不是什麼真正的紳士

阿爾弗雷德聽到了這個要求後，停止了剛剛的動作，改成一手掀起和服下擺，另一隻沾著潤滑劑的手從前方再次探進后穴裡，這次增加到了第三隻，他曲了曲手指，不小心碰到了那個位置較淺的前列腺，身體像有電流來過一樣，酥酥麻麻的，又因為有著春藥的關係，知覺被放大了數倍，一個不小心身體整個癱倒在本田菊身上，而因為自身的重量，讓本田菊直直倒在地上，他趁此機會撫上阿爾弗雷德裸露在外的大腿根上

“唔嗯…菊……好了……”

“是嗎？不愧是您呀，那在下進去了”

語畢，本田菊鬆開了腰帶，褪去了繁複的外衣，再把裡面那件浴衣的腰帶鬆開，露出了雪白的漂亮軀體，他將內褲包裹著的勃起陰莖掏出後，扶著它慢慢的頂垮，把那根粗大的陰莖捅進已經擴張過得溫熱后穴裡

“唔嗯……好棒，菊，快點兒”

“好的，在下會滿足您的”

一邊安撫著阿爾弗雷德，一邊把已經捅進后穴裡的陰莖抽出再送入，每一下都頂到位在后穴裡一個指節長的前列腺，時而輕時而重的頂著

“嗯哈……菊…別…”

本田菊沒有理會阿爾弗雷德，反而繼續頂著，為了加深快感，他的手隔著衣服撫上了阿爾弗雷德的乳頭，輕輕騷刮著，刺激著原本沒有那麼明顯的凸起，被這麼一弄後，完全興奮的站立了起來，隔著柔軟的布料，一股快感竄上阿爾弗雷德的頭皮，爽的他發顫

“嗯……菊……太厲害了……”

“要高潮了?”

“美人要高潮了嗎？那哥哥我我可以加入了呢～啊，不過，你得等哥哥我一起喔？”

“嗯啊……快點…”

阿爾弗雷德面色潮紅的眼睛已經是一片迷濛的看著弗朗西斯，嘴裡討要著對方快點，雖然被下了藥，但心裡明白自己在幹什麼，這僅僅是逢場做戲，況且沒人不會對這樣一副景色無反應，尤其對方還是阿爾弗雷德的情況下

“好的，別急嘛，美人兒”

“喂…弗朗西斯?”

亞瑟低聲喊著弗朗西斯過來

“怎麼了?親愛的亞瑟”

“你……”

亞瑟欲言又止的，無法完整組織語言，他不不知道究竟要阻止弗朗西斯這麼做，還是如何，但弗朗西斯卻一眼就能明白亞瑟到底要說什麼，興許是多年共事的默契

“嘛，亞瑟，放著美人不管不好吧，況且，你不也迷戀著這位花魁?”

“才沒有呢！誰像你一樣啊？”

“行吧，亞瑟，瞧瞧當今局勢吧，你一開始只是想找弟弟，後來開始做生意再來就是走私，然而，現在陛下正在嚴查呢，你說是吧?你需要我的，所以你不能拿我怎樣吧？不過你倒是可以去跟布拉金斯基公爵談談?柯克蘭船長”

“你敢威脅我?得了，布拉金斯基公爵誰還不知道他是陛下的朋友還是高官，跟他扯上才是真的有事，行了……算是敗給你了”

亞瑟嘆著氣，一邊起身對著在場的人說

“你們慢慢吧，我去透透氣了，有點醉酒了”

說完，亞瑟就唰的打開門，走了出去，還不忘把門關上

這個說詞本身就是一個藉口罷了，亞瑟的酒量，弗朗西斯是清楚的，但他也沒打算戳破它，轉而開口對阿爾弗雷德說

“那，還請美人把身體面對我，大腿微微打開，哥哥我一直想試試這種玩法呢，”

阿爾弗雷德把后穴從本田菊的陰莖起來，轉向弗朗西斯後再把后穴送進本田菊的陰莖那兒，畢竟快高潮了，雙腿再微微打開著，弗朗西斯就迫不及待的靠上去把陰莖靠上阿爾弗雷德的，用手幫忙擼著，還故意碰上另一個敏感點-會陰部，阿爾弗雷德不可避免的發出了舒爽的呻吟

“唔嗯…”

“看來……是個舒服的點了”

弗朗西斯撫摸已經完全勃起的陰莖，嘴唇迷戀般的親吻著阿爾弗雷德的脖頸

躺在榻榻米上的本田菊也沒閒著，兩手繼續隔著布料搓揉阿爾弗雷德的乳頭，時輕時重，配合著弗朗西斯的手淫，給與阿爾弗雷德三重重的快感，三個敏感帶都被肆意觸碰著，又快要高潮的時候這麼做

“唔嗯…!!菊，別揉……!哈啊……要去了……!”

阿爾弗雷德知道無法要求弗朗西斯，於是轉而向本田菊求饒，前後夾攻實在太令人舒爽，而且前面的觸碰還是兩個敏感點

“可別停喔？菊”

“是的，客人要求至上”

“唔嗯…!!!啊，不行……了”

阿爾弗雷德被三重刺激著又發出了更淫蕩的呻吟，繼續求饒著

弗朗西斯看著這即將高潮的花魁，他用手把阿爾弗雷德的陰莖上的馬眼堵著，不讓他射

“等，哥哥喔，親愛的”

本田菊也繼續衝刺著，戳著阿爾弗雷德的敏感點，勢必要給與更強烈的快感

弗朗西斯加快了手活，其實他也不忍心把阿爾弗雷德搞到失禁什麼的，而且他也不是什麼會對性愛的另一方施予太過分的玩法

“美人呀，在等一下下喔～哥哥也要去了”

“唔嗯…快呀…啊，太爽了”

阿爾弗雷德被兩人夾著，面色紅潤的癱倒在菊的懷裡，散發著誘人的氣息，不一會兒，弗朗西斯放開了堵住的手，讓阿爾弗雷德解放，之後弗朗西斯和本田菊也跟著射了出來，射在阿爾弗雷德的肚子裡和他漂亮的臉蛋

終於高潮了的阿爾弗雷德，眼神有點迷離，喘著粗氣，身體也微微抽搐著，大概是剛才的刺激太過了

“好了，終於啊，真不錯，不愧是頭牌”

“……”

阿爾弗雷德被本田菊平放在榻榻米上，然後本田菊掏出了隨身帶著的手巾稍微擦拭了阿爾弗雷德的臉以及下體

“那哥哥走了呀，一會兒還有事情呢，真是的，怎麼有這麼多不守規矩的，啊，菊，今天的帳單送到波諾弗瓦的宅邸喔”

“是，會算清楚送去的”

“那走了，會再來的”

弗朗西斯穿戴好服飾後，打開門走了出去，去找美其名約透透氣的亞瑟柯克蘭

包廂內，本田菊輕輕搖著阿爾弗雷德，讓他起來

“能自己起來嗎？”

“不能…太累了”

“在下扶你?至少洗個澡”

“那，菊幫我?”

“好”

兩位頭牌的歡愉剛剛結束，而他們身旁的兩位女孩子才正要開始，屬於他們的夜晚


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是凸凹百合車（短）加黑三角右米車（純）

艾米麗和本田櫻趁著自家哥哥在接客或者說明白點，在上演活春宮這段時間內，他們回到了自己的臥房內，艾米麗藉著方才阿爾弗雷德的疑問，一時衝動問了本田櫻想不想知道自己喜歡誰，本田櫻卻反問了艾米麗這個問題，接著把艾米麗逼近到牆上繼續自顧自的說著，大多是回憶，初次見到彼此，以及之後的一起共事，最後她脫口說出愛しでる，用自己的母語對著艾米麗說，艾米麗聽完後激動的捧著本田櫻的臉頰，往她的唇上貼，柔軟的，她準備撫上本田櫻的柔軟的胸部時，被本田櫻擋下來了輕輕的對她說

“讓小女來，艾米麗”

“唔嗯嗯，櫻這樣太主動了!好害羞啊”

本田櫻持續的與艾米麗接吻，手更是自然的往下摸到私密處，愛撫著比男性更有快感的陰蒂，她興奮的流出了汁水來，本田櫻將兩隻手指伸進了陰道口，輕輕按壓著G點引得艾米麗顫抖著身軀，最後她被本田櫻的愛撫弄上了高潮，靠著牆壁顫抖著喘著氣。

清晨，醉月樓頭牌的房間

艾米麗和本田櫻很罕見的沒有來叫自家兩位哥哥起來，倒是本田菊自己的良好習慣在早晨醒來，他輕輕搖醒昨天累壞的阿爾弗雷德

“起來了，阿爾弗雷德，今天櫻和艾米麗沒有過來叫醒我們，是不是發生了什麼?”

“唔……?”

阿爾弗雷德半睜開眼睛看著有點慌張的本田菊

“妹妹們沒過來呀，時間都過了”

“喔…你說，會不會是她們成了？”

相比本田菊的慌張，阿爾弗雷德倒是更鎮定，而且半開玩笑的問出一個令人震驚的問題，畢竟那兩個女孩一個是比較內向不敢直接說出我愛你三個字，另一個女孩則是因為她的內向也不太敢突然的告白，況且……當今社會同性的存在仍有人議論，即便一堆高官和有錢人衝著阿爾弗雷德和本田菊的姿容花了大筆錢只為得到一晚的服務

“嗯……這……有可能但沒想到這麼快，在下以為需要我倆去幫忙湊合呢”

本田菊想了想後，放下了擔心，露出了一個笑容，像是看著女兒出嫁的那種

“就是啊，畢竟櫻可是很內向害羞的女孩子，不像艾米麗”

阿爾弗雷德也笑了，之前還在想著要怎麼湊合他們，沒想到他們倒是突然主動了

“還是別吵他們了，他們休息吧，我也想繼續休息，今天就不接客了”

“好的，等會在下去跟老闆說”

本田菊整理好以後，把阿爾弗雷德和妹妹們要休息的事情跟老闆說完後，新的一天又開始了，準備忙著接客。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿( • ̀ω•́ )✧

東京，當今的皇帝，王耀的宮殿，他正在聆聽波諾弗瓦伯爵的報告，關於這陣子鬧得很大的案件

“陛下，已經清除乾淨了喔，是不是該給哥哥放個假?”

“不急，之後再議，是說，朕約了柯克蘭過來談事情，你在這兒聽著吧？”

“什麼事?”

站在門口的守衛兵突然大喊

“報告陛下，柯克蘭先生已在外面了”

“叫他進來唄”

“嗻”

那個士兵走到外頭請柯克蘭隨他一同進去，到了宮殿裡頭，亞瑟恭敬的行了禮

“參見陛下”

“坐吧，上茶給柯克蘭，要用紅茶”

王耀吩咐完後，笑盈盈的看著亞瑟

“敢問陛下有何事?”

亞瑟也不拐彎抹角的東扯西扯，直接開門見山的問找他何事，雖然他自己也猜了個七七八八，大概就是最近走私太明顯了，還有其他的一些明顯違反法律的事情

“柯克蘭，你，是不是在進行走私貿易啊？當然，除了走私還有其他的，對吧？”

王耀見他直接明了的問，也直接把目的說出來

“您覺得呢？”

“喔，別緊張，朕只是想要問你，有意當個伯爵嗎？”

“有什麼好處?金錢?地位?光明正大的生活?”

“你想的話，但朕清楚，你並不缺這些，那，不如，你做的任何一件事朕都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，除非你想叛變以及危害人民安危”

王耀字字清楚的對著亞瑟說，他知道亞瑟已經明顯犯罪了，而且不是只有一條，但他也不想抓他，畢竟，這是一個相當於弗朗西斯的一個存在，是個有用的人，若是判了死刑多浪費

“喔？倒是能考慮一下”

亞瑟一手摸著下巴裝作思考模樣，嘴角帶著一絲笑容，眼神無不是囂張貪婪的

“哈，還考慮嗎？弗朗西斯你要不要給親愛的柯克蘭說說?”

“是 親愛的亞瑟，哥哥已經跟你說過了，陛下已經下令嚴格執法，而且陛下開出了一個令人心動的條件，你不接受嗎？”

“哈啊，是啊，挺讓人心動的，不過，這不就是為了當他看門狗?順便光明正大地走私?以及控管?”

亞瑟站了起來，一邊說一邊走向弗朗西

“既然你都明白了，那還有什麼理由不要?寧願當海盜?”

王耀很有耐性的繼續與亞瑟談著，手拿著剛剛侍衛送進來的茶

“有，這樣吧，陛下，我答應你的條件但是，我要繼續當我的海盜，行嗎？”

“好啊，有何不可?弗朗西斯管陸上的骯髒交易，你管海上，沒問題的，柯克蘭伯爵?”

“謝謝陛下，既然談成了，那臣先回去了”

亞瑟道過謝行完禮後，就踏出了宮殿，臨走前，王耀跟他說了受封典禮時間，就定在七月四號，聽到這個日期時，亞瑟明顯頓了一下，隨後露出一抹苦笑，弗朗西斯則是在心裡暗自嘆息這位陛下，實在太會挑日子了，什麼日子不挑，偏偏選在七月四號，不曉得該說是故意的還是無心的，少數人知道比如弗朗西斯，柯克蘭有個弟弟，阿爾弗雷德，因為一些原因分開，後來就下落不明了，再後來醉月樓的頭牌，那位叫“罌”的，神似他的弟弟，但不曉得名字，弗朗西斯猜過，亞瑟選擇去當海盜，一方面是想找弟弟，一方面大概是他本人的桀驁不馴促使的。

送走柯克蘭後，王耀也讓弗朗西斯回去，並讓士兵去把布拉金斯基公爵請來，他們倆從以前便是朋友，後來一起推翻了前朝，王耀被擁護登上了王位，他順勢提拔布拉金斯基成為公爵

“耀?找萬尼亞有何事?”

“沒，就是問你忙不忙，咱們去找點樂子”

王耀看到伊萬進來後，放下了平常上朝時該有的樣子，就像單純的好友一樣對話

“去哪兒?可能得過個幾天比較有空，畢竟最近不是很太平”

“嘛啊…邊國在戰爭，國內邊境恐怕會影響到啊，到時候還得拜託你去鎮守了”

王耀聽到此話後微微皺眉，最近幾年，邊國處於一種隨時爆發戰爭的衝突，如果一個不小心爆發了，國內的邊境一定會最先受到影響，需要幫忙去協助鎮壓以及嚴重點就是跟著打仗

“是的，陛下”

布拉金斯基公爵虔誠的對王耀承諾著

“好了，不講這個，想約你去醉月樓玩玩，聽說那兒的頭牌是男的，長得比女的還要好看呢！而且其中一位頭牌還是異地的”

王耀強行把剛才的話題終止，提出要一起去煙花之地的邀請，很顯然不符合一位明君該有的行為

“耀這是?你一直不立后就是因為你……?”

伊萬的表情顯然是發現了什麼驚天大消息一樣

“欸?這麼說好像也行唄，立后之後呢？娶妾?喔，天啊，太多女人只會讓朕心煩”

王耀有點嫌棄的說著

“沒想到您也有害怕的，那不如三天後去吧？”

“好”

很快的，三天過去了，王耀褪下了朝服換上一套簡便的裝扮，伊萬倒是和平常一樣沒什麼太大的改變，到了醉月樓裡，王耀不急著把身份獻出來，倒是拿了大把銀子要求頭牌花魁過來，而且指定“罌”，那個異地的男性，老闆看到了這大把的銀子而且旁邊那個高大的男人還是有名的布拉金斯基將軍，喔不，稱作公爵好些，還需要考慮什麼規矩?直接讓阿爾弗雷德趕緊打扮好去接客，畢竟布拉金斯基公爵不好惹

“那二位先去包廂等吧，花魁馬上來”

老闆客氣的說到

“好啊，走吧，伊萬”

到了包廂內，過沒多久，木頭邊框的紙們被敲響了，外面的人喊了一聲打擾了，便拉開門走了進去，那一瞬間，王耀和伊萬被這容貌震懾到，太過於美麗了海藍色的瞳孔，不輸給布拉金斯基公爵的紫羅蘭色，金色的長髮用著髮帶隨意梳起，插上幾根好看得銀簪子，衣服還是一樣只有一件花紋好看的浴衣，胸膛半露不露的極為性感

“過來吧，坐在中間”

王耀先回神過來讓花魁坐在中間

“好”

阿爾弗雷德坐在兩位中間後，開始了公式化的招待方法，伊萬倒是拉住了他的手，讓他停止倒酒的動作

“吶，要多少錢能讓你跟我倆上床?還是你想繼續陪酒?”

“那可是天價喔？”

阿爾弗雷德露出一個挑釁的笑容

“喔？你是覺得我付不起嗎？”

伊萬散發著我就是有錢的氣息還夾著莫名的黑氣

“啊，那到不是，公爵大人……只是……”

“只是什麼?”

這次換王耀開口了，他也對阿爾弗雷德感到興趣，如果說一見鍾情到是沒有這麼誇張但一定的好感是有的

“這錢難以衡量啊，主要是看花魁們的好感的，然而為了博得好感進而上床什麼的，中途也要花上好一大筆錢”

阿爾弗雷德認真的解釋著這行業的不成文規矩，然而規矩是死的，人是活的，何況他是阿爾弗雷德，是店裡頭牌，只要他願意，現在就能滾上一塊兒

“哈，所以，那你的意願呢？”

“不就是錢和意願嗎？朕…呃正好我對自己的外貌還是有自信的，而且錢也不是什麼問題”

“你過於自信了，客官，但不得不說，我確實對你們有很大的性趣”

阿爾弗雷德用和服的袖口擋住了揚起來的嘴角，摸樣極為嫵媚動人

“你先吧？萬尼亞，我想多多欣賞他的性感表情”

“謝了，那請親愛的花魁先替萬尼亞口一次?”

阿爾弗雷德得到指示，他面向伊萬，用牙齒咬住拉鍊，輕輕的把他往下拉，把褲子以及內褲解開，讓性器露出來，阿爾弗雷德一手握住了那個尺寸驚人的陰莖，頭歪一邊開始舔弄著，刺激著那裡的神經，握住的手上下擼著偶爾摸到那兩個卵蛋，輕輕愛撫著

“不愧是頭牌，技術不錯啊”

王耀像是欣賞夠了一樣，過去靠在阿爾弗雷德的背上，下體頂著豐滿的大腿，親吻著雪白的脖頸，手自然的撫上前方那片半露不露的胸膛，往衣服裡面探去，揉捏著乳頭，另一隻手摟著腰

“唔嗯??”

阿爾弗雷德的敏感帶突然被觸碰，身體一股酥麻感竄了上來，嘴裡塞著一個粗大的陰莖，只能含糊的發出鼻音，表示疑問

“怎麼了?嚇到了？別停喔”

王耀的手繼續揉著他的乳頭，已經有點挺立起來的跡象了，摟著腰的那隻手悄悄的當作小人偶一樣爬進了浴衣遮擋著的胯下那兒，撫摸著阿爾弗雷德的陰莖，輕按馬眼，搓揉卵蛋，就像他對伊萬做的口交一樣，舌頭輕壓著馬眼，偶爾再來一次深喉，原本沒有勃起的陰莖，被這麼一挑弄，直接勃起了，變得更加粗大，原本就不怎麼能整個含進去，現在更是無法，只能淺淺含著前半部，不久後，伊萬先射了一次在阿爾弗雷德的嘴裡

“別吞喔，等會能潤滑的，畢竟不能讓你留下不好的感受，對吧？”

阿爾弗雷德也想射，可惜，馬眼被王耀堵著，想射也無法射

“想射?那可不行喔”

王耀拆下了阿爾弗雷德綁著長髮的髮帶，轉而去綁他的陰莖，阿爾弗雷德的金色長髮像瀑布一樣傾瀉而下，為本就好看的面容增添一點雌雄莫辨的氣息，髮簪也隨著那道金色瀑布掉到地上，發出哐噹聲響

阿爾弗雷德把滿嘴的精液吐在手中，將它塗抹在穴口，手指一次進了三根，不一會兒便擴張好了，大概是幾天前也做過了便不需要像個處一樣仔細擴張，他雙腿跪著，雙手把和服的下擺一撩，配著傾瀉的長髮，口裡又吐出一句引誘的話，讓本就勃起的伊萬和王耀更是心癢難耐想快點進入

“哪位大人想先用我呢？還是要一起來啊？”

“喔？那可不行，玩壞了怎麼辦?得慢慢來”

王耀勾起一抹微笑，邪魅的，不容抗拒的，他讓阿爾弗雷德屁股抬高朝向他，身體趴在伊萬身上，方便前後一起操弄

“來吧，親愛的，讓萬尼亞好好玩喔？”

伊萬把手撫上剛才被王耀撫摸變硬的乳頭，不過他是隔著布料刺激著，細滑的料子，碰觸著硬梆梆的乳頭，觸電的酥麻從脊椎攀升，後方的王耀也解下了褲子以及內褲，把硬着的陰莖扶著捅進了阿爾弗雷德濕潤的后穴裡

“嗯啊！!哈……別一次來啊！”

“怎麼樣很舒服?”

王耀開口問著，他很自信自己和伊萬的技術能把阿爾弗雷德收拾的服服貼貼的，他又捅了捅，陰莖抵著前列腺，那個按壓著會很有爽感的地方，如果持續按壓將會高潮，並且想射精，伊萬也沒閒著，手不只是摸著乳頭，還很有技巧的摸上所有敏感帶，比如腰間，輕輕的挑逗著，也很有快感， 或者在隨意的摸上耳朵，輕撫那姣好的臉龐

“啊哈…舒服……!哈……別頂啊……”

王耀無視了阿爾弗雷德的要求繼續頂著，每一下都是猛烈的，伊萬的手活弄的他快感一波接著一波沒停，他撿起了剛才掉在地上的銀簪子，直直的捅進阿爾弗雷德的馬眼裡面，還好那個簪子的頭是鈍的，並不是很尖銳，否則阿爾弗雷德會疼暈在這裡也說不定

簪子上頭有個小鈴鐺，隨著抽插前後搖晃，發出了叮噹響，配合著水漬聲，極其的淫糜

“嗯啊……!你……”

“疼?”

王耀持續的操弄幾次後也射出了今晚的第一發，可憐的阿爾弗雷德想射也無法射，他們倆隨後交換了一下位置，換好後，伊萬毫不客氣的直接通捅了進去，突然的闖入，巨大的陰莖，加上射精慾望，惹得阿爾弗雷德又是一陣顫抖，一股電流竄到腦門，面頰難得的紅了起來，生理淚水也不自主的流了下來，王耀則是一手舉著杯子品酒一手的兩隻指頭伸進阿爾弗雷德的嘴巴裡攪弄，讓他流出了唾液，順著好看的脖頸延續到淺淺的乳溝，所有的語言都變成一句句的呻吟，或者說叫床聲

“唔唔……嗯……太大了……”

“萬尼亞，你慢慢操，開心了再叫我，休息”

美其名約是老了要休息，不過就是要留著一些體力繼續下一回，把阿爾弗雷德操暈那種的

“嘖……這衣服有點礙事，扯了吧？”

伊萬露出了一個微笑，不容拒絕的那種，手就快速的拉住和服的領子，粗暴的往下扯一片雪白的背露了出來，上面還有性感的紋身，妖嬈的罌粟，跟他藝名一樣，是種令人上癮的花，伊萬親吻了那片紋身，又吻了吻那個吐出的蝴蝶骨，身下的動作也沒停，又抽動一下

“真美”

“嗯啊啊啊啊…！！”

阿爾弗雷德發出了無助的呻吟，伊萬的陰莖實在太大了

“喔，還有維納斯之言啊，真性感”

伊萬在往下親吻的時候發現了阿爾弗雷德腰間的兩個腰窩，他親了親，讚嘆著，隨後雙手的拇指扶著那個窩，猛烈的抽插著

“嗯……!!!”

很快的阿爾弗雷德射出了溫熱的黃色液體和精液，這令他有點崩潰，射精後，他有點失神的趴在地上，后穴還連結著伊萬的性器，不過他們可沒給阿爾弗雷德喘息的時間，伊萬立馬邀請王耀一起玩玩看雙龍，一起進入阿爾弗雷德

“這樣，不太好吧？都被搞失禁了……雖然這有一部分是我的錯”

“沒關係的，這麼一個欠操的姿色”

王耀半推半就的起身過去伊萬的旁邊坐著，準備一起進入阿爾弗雷德，身體真是誠實啊，伊萬心裡吐槽着，把阿爾弗雷德換個姿勢，想必剛才的後背姿勢讓他累了，順勢把腿在張開大一點，就像分娩的姿勢一樣

“好了，差不多能進去了，耀”

“慢慢來吧，別傷到他啊，畢竟美人受傷，我還是會心疼的喔？”

“是是是，耀說的好”

伊萬和王耀再次扶著硬起來的陰莖慢慢的抵著阿爾弗雷德被開拓的后穴，試探的塞入一點，就又引得阿爾弗雷德顫抖，抓緊著自己寬大的袖子，長髮隨意的散著，這幅畫面讓人難以繼續欺負下去，如果在場的是波諾弗瓦伯爵的話

“嗯啊!!不行了……!”

阿爾弗雷德的嗓音有些啞了，大概是剛才一直在淫叫著的關係

“唔嗯……真的不行了……”

“欸，都還沒進去一半呢…”

伊萬嘗試在進去一點，結果換來阿爾弗雷德的微弱求饒

“停一停吧，讓我來，真是的，你那什麼尺寸呀！”

伊萬聽了王耀的話，停止了目前的動作，王耀讓阿爾弗雷德休息一會兒後，才重新開始慢慢地進去

“哈……啊……”

“很快就舒服了”

王耀為數不多的安慰著一個任何關係都沒有甚至連臣子都不是的人，還是一個煙花之地的男人

“耀，你……?”

“閉嘴吧，別亂想”

王耀給了伊萬一個不算兇狠的眼神，但還是有一股警告，然後再慢慢的動一下

“嗯……”

如他所言，阿爾弗雷德確實感受到一些舒服，或許是適應了，或許是開啟了奇怪的開關

“哈，就說吧，舒服了?”

“那萬尼亞能動動了嗎?”

伊萬有點委屈的看著王耀

“行了，慢慢來啊”

伊萬慢慢的把陰莖在送進去一點，兩人的陰莖幾乎並列了，阿爾弗雷德的后穴也被撐到最大了

“唔嗯…”

微弱的呻吟傳了過來，起初伊萬和王耀覺得沒什麼，後來覺得不太對，王耀看了看，才驚覺阿爾弗雷德被操暈了

“啊，暈了啊，真是……伊萬要射了沒?要不一起射進他的裡面?”

“好”

兩人小幅度的抽送幾回後一起射進了阿爾弗雷德的后穴裡，然後在慢慢的把陰莖抽出來，昏倒的阿爾弗雷德還在抽搐著，但也極其的性感，大抵是那一頭長髮的加持，有些因為汗水粘在好看臉龐，大部分散在後方，面色還潮紅著

“吶，你看這得怎麼辦呢？”

“叫他的侍女過來”

“我去吧”

伊萬穿好衣服後，去把艾米麗找了過來，讓他照顧阿爾弗雷德，並且留下了地址，讓他們去布拉金斯基公爵的宅邸請款，至於王耀的部分，看他意願了，願不願意給出地址請款還是怎樣

很快的，艾米麗和菊到了，本田菊怕艾米麗自己無法照顧便跟了過來

“兩位客人，您可以離開了，罌就由在下和艾米麗桑照顧吧！”

本田菊低着頭不敢看原本就在阿爾弗雷德旁邊的那位黑色長髮的男性

“好”

王耀大概也認出來了但沒說什麼，就和伊萬離開了。

一個月後，邊國衝突上升到雙方開戰，促使本國邊境也不得安寧，王耀跟伊萬有個約定，所以伊萬準備履行承諾，但他準備前往邊境之前，去會了一下阿爾弗雷德，自從那一次之後，他感覺他沉淪在阿爾弗雷德的性感表情以及他的身軀，對他念念不忘，大抵是愛上了，一見鍾情有點蠢，原本他也不信，但事實便是殘酷的，他只好再次前去醉月樓找阿爾弗雷德，到那裡後，他向老闆點名阿爾弗雷德的藝名，要他服務，老闆跟他說，阿爾弗雷德等他很久了，一直掛念著為什麼好一段時間沒過來，不是很滿意他的身體嗎？

“哈，是嗎，真是有趣，謝謝老闆告訴我”

“沒事應該的，他以前也挑客接，沒想到您來過之後，他更挑了，真是……”

老闆客氣的回應伊萬

阿爾弗雷德被通知布拉金斯基公爵來了，他高興炸了，立馬放下手邊的工作，飛奔過去找他，看他在與老闆聊天，他毫不客氣的直接牽著伊萬的手把他帶進自己的私人房間，伊萬有點尷尬的看著老闆，老闆反而不在乎的要他去吧，沒事的

進到房間後，阿爾弗雷德捧著伊萬的臉就是一把親，技巧什麼的沒有，這是他的初吻，很快的他就喘不過氣，把伊萬放開了，然後喘著粗氣罵著伊萬，也不顧什麼禮儀

“狗娘養的布拉金斯基公爵!!!上完就走什麼意思，也不再多來幾次?你知道我多懷念你嗎？操”

“嗯?為什麼要懷念我?還有你怎麼就這樣胡亂親人?對別人也這樣?”

伊萬不知怎的，有點生氣，語氣不是很好的說著

“才沒有，哼！那可是我的初吻呢！可珍貴了！不知好歹，知道有多少人肖想嗎”

阿爾弗雷德故作生氣樣的把雙臂抱在一起

“哈，是嗎…有點開心呢，怎麼說……呃…自從回去後，萬尼亞都不能好好辦事了，滿腦子都是你……色情的面貌”

伊萬聽到那是阿爾弗雷德的初吻時不知有多開心，就直接把一直煩惱他一個多月的心情全說出來

“大概是……愛上了你，雖然不知道你的名字”

“嗯?!真的?太好了，我也是呢”

阿爾弗雷德從語氣上就能明白他現在有多高興，居然心情是一樣的

“我叫阿爾弗雷德，姓是瓊斯，這個只有店裡要好的姐姐弟弟知道喔，比如菊或者我的妹妹艾米麗”

“阿爾弗雷德?嗯，好名字”

伊萬搜索著該不該跟他說他馬上要去邊境鎮守的事情，最後他決定告訴他

“謝謝”

“阿爾弗雷德，有件事想跟你說”

“什麼事?”

“我要去邊境鎮守邊國潑及的戰爭，我想跟你要求交往甚至直接結婚，但……”

“鎮守……?沒辦法……推掉?還有你在……求婚嗎？”

“沒辦法，答應過陛下了，沒關係的，等我回來，如果你還對我有感情，阿爾弗雷德，是否願意嫁給為當公爵夫人呢？”

伊萬很誠懇的問著，完全不是玩笑話，看來之前一直覺得很蠢的一見鍾情，現在讓他措手不及，讓他擔心

“當然願意!伊萬，我等你回來”

阿爾弗雷德強行露出一抹微笑算是答應了伊萬的臨時求婚

“好了，該走了，再見，等我回來，最快三個月”

伊萬離開了醉月樓後，前往王耀的宮殿，去找王耀拜託一些事，雖然是鎮守，但不免會有戰爭，他很擔心自己若是死了，沒辦法完成阿爾弗雷德的承諾而且這樣他也沒人照顧又要繼續接客，到了殿內，他行了禮後直奔重點

“陛下，您能答應臣子一個請求嗎？”

“喔？伊萬啊，怎麼突然……你說吧”

“如果，臣子不幸死在這次的戰爭裡，請您納阿爾弗雷德，喔上次那位頭牌為后”

伊萬很嚴肅的請求著王耀，希望他能幫忙

“那位嗎？也不是不行，但朕也不希望你出事，就當為了他，好好存活，朕算是答應這請求，你好好邊境吧”

“是，那臣走了”

伊萬這一走後，不知何時能在回來，留著阿爾弗雷德一人在醉月樓等著

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還好……趕上華盛頓時間  
> 操  
> 有夠難
> 
> 喔，那啥，He結局在番外，等我肝出來  
> 當然也有玻璃渣，分上下吧，不過兩篇關聯不大，番外分開看無所謂
> 
> 嗯，這大概是挑戰我的極限（?）一次開這麼多車
> 
> 好了能不能給孩子一點評論??


End file.
